


In the spaces in between

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel spends his summer in three places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the spaces in between

Kurt spends his summer in three places.

He spends it in Lima, watching the hot summer grass grow, trading sweet kisses with Blaine in the privacy of his own backyard.  He cooks with Carole, indulging in cakes and sweets and the joy of once again having a mother.  He runs with Finn, helping him lose those last few pounds he needs before basic training in the fall.

He applies everywhere in New York.  Every school still accepting applications.  Every internship.  Everything he can get his hands on.

He breathes.

He waits.

 

* * *

 

Kurt spends his summer in Los Angeles, sleeping on Cooper Anderson’s hardwood floor.

He and Blaine make love over and over again.  They spend time together in the sun, in the ocean and in the sand, until Kurt’s skin is covered in freckles and bruised by Blaine’s mouth.  They hold hands in public, and kiss when they think people aren’t looking. It’s hot in LA, hotter than in Lima, but more beautiful, too.  Dreams come true here.

They go with Cooper to every single one of his auditions.  The ones that have an open call for, they audition for as well.  They busk in coffee shops, and sing sappy duets to one another.  It’s fun.  They’re in love.  People don’t look at them like they’re diseased here.  Girls ask to take their picture so they can put it on their blog.

Dreams come true here, in this city of Angels:

Just not any of Kurt’s dreams.

 

* * *

 

Kurt spends his summer in Washington DC, making photocopies for his Dad and rubbing elbows with the people who run this world.

He eats dinner in the same room as the President more than once.  He shakes a lot people’s hands, and remembers even fewer names.  He gets asked, over and over and over again, about his plans for college.  Is he going to Yale? Harvard? Is he going to study politics? Or music? Or law?

He doesn’t have answers for them, but he does know this:

He’s not staying in Lima.

 

* * *

 

The last week of summer, Santana shows up.

“I need to go apartment shopping,” she tells him, like her word is law.  ”You’re coming with me.”

He doesn’t want to.  He doesn’t want to go to New York.  It hurts too much.  The pile of rejection letters on his desk still stings.

But she doesn’t take no for an answer, and considering she’s paying for everything, he finds it hard to argue.

“You and I,” she tells him, wrapping her arm in his as the step out of the airport into those bright city lights.  ”Are going to take this city by storm.  And we aren’t going to take no for an answer.

“Now come on,” she tells him with a smile.  ”Let’s go find us an apartment to share.”


End file.
